A Wild Rose
by Summer's Sun
Summary: Kaoru, a young heiress to a huge fortune runs away from home after a proposal of marriage. On her journey to get away from her family, she meets up with some very different people and finds love in one of them. But what happens when her family finds her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So... This is another new story that I decided to put up. If you don't like it, then I'll take it down... This chapter might suck, but tell me what you think about it! Thanks! Hope you enjoy it! I might make up a poll and update again... So please take the poll it you can : ) If this chapter doesn't make sense to you, tell me so I can fix it! Thanks again!

I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN

**A Wild Rose**

**Summary: Kaoru, a young heiress to a huge fortune runs away from home after a proposal of marriage. On her journey to get away from her family, she meets up with some very different people and finds love in one of them. But what happens when her family finds her? KaoruxKenshin**

Prologue

"Nani?" Kaoru tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Had she heard right? She looked back at the man before her. "You want to marry me?" She questioned and he nodded. She laughed.

"Are you serious?" She looked over to her father. "You aren't serious are you?" Kaoru asked and her father nodded.

"We're very serious Kaoru; we need to get you married off. You know you're not allowed to touch that fortune until you get married."

"But Dad," She whined and looked at the man. Not in front of him, she wasn't going to fight with her father in front of this man. "Allow me to think about it for a little while?" Kaoru asked and the man nodded.

Kaoru stood up and bowed, she brushed out the wrinkles in her kimono and walked out of the room, her face turning red with every second that passed by. She was not going to marry this man even if he was the last man on earth! She walked into her room and shut the door behind her. The minute the door shut, she collapsed against her bed.

"Don't worry Hiroshi, she'll come around."

"She better… Your life depends on it."

xXx

Kaoru entered her room and laughed as she remembered what that man had just offered. She sat down on her bed and rested for awhile. She closed her eyes and memories flooded her mind. What was going on?

_Flashback_

"_Seta!" Kaoru yelled and followed her best friend through the forest. "Seta! What are you doing?"_

"_Kaoru-chan! Hurry up; you've always been a slow poke… Hurry up!" Seta laughed and smiled at her. He was always smiling. Kaoru ran faster and tripped over a tree branch._

"_Seta-san! Wait for me!" Kaoru whined and pressed a hand against her ankle. She sighed and tried to bit back her tears._

"_I'm not going to wait… This is too exciting!" And with that Seta disappeared, leaving Kaoru to fend on her own._

_End of flashback_

Kaoru shook her head and sighed. Seta had disappeared that day, and he was her best friend. Her only friend… She looked around and noticed that Tsubame had settled in next to Kaoru.

"Tsubame, what are you doing?"

"Ah…" Tsubame yawned. "Nothing big sister." Tsubame was 12 years old, four years older then Kaoru. Kaoru laughed and wrapped her arms around her little sister. She remembered that Tsubame was out today with her friend. She sighed and wished that she could do that also. She wondered where Seta was today… Did he still know her?

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yes big sister." She rested her head against Kaoru's shoulder. She fell asleep tired after a long day. A knock came at her door.

"Nani?" Kaoru whispered and her father pushed open her doors. He looked like he was about to kill her. She gulped and waited for him to yell at her.

"Kaoru-chan, I know you are angry about before…"

"Father, I am furious! I'm not going to get married off to some man I don't know!" Kaoru said and shook her head as her father sat down next to Kaoru. He waved in some guards to take Tsubame to her room.

"Father… She wants to stay with me." Kaoru said and waved the guards away. "I am not going to get married to some man I don't know." She repeated again and brushed some hair off of her sister's face.

"But Kaoru… We are all counting on you. What do you think your mother would say?" Kaoru's eyes widened.

_Do it Kaoru-chan, we love you all deeply… I love you so much Kaoru, you need to do this for me._

Her mother's voice filled her ears. She sighed and breathed in quickly. "I don't know father… Tomorrow morning I will tell you." Kaoru lied and her father nodded.

"I will be waiting."

Kaoru smiled and he made his way out of her room. She looked around and rested Tsubame on her pillow. She stood up and grabbed a bag.

"I have to do this." She told herself and pushed all the clothes she could fit into the bag. She brought enough money to last her a long time. She sighed and kissed Tsubame's forehead. Her eyes opened.

"Are you going somewhere sister?" Tsubame questioned and Kaoru nodded.

"I'm leaving Tsubame… I can't be here, there's nothing left for me here. Father will marry me off to that crazy man and I don't want too… I have to do this." Tsubame looked at her.

"Please sister… Let me come with you."

"It's too dangerous Tsubame… I need you to stay here and take care of father and everybody else… Please we will be together again."

"Promise sister, promise me that we will be together again." Tsubame let her tears fall down her face.

"I promise you Tsubame, we will be together… Tell nobody of this. I love you and we will be together… Remember Tsubame, your older sister doesn't break her promises." Kaoru smiled and opened the window. She took one last look at her sister. She had no idea what she was doing, but she knew it was for the best. Her father would marry her off to this crazy man, and she didn't want that. It was either this or getting killed. That man only wanted her money… Kaoru stepped out of the window and Tsubame waved.

"Please don't break my heart." Tsubame whispered and stood up. She looked out the window and watched as Kaoru walked across the grounds. She prayed she would be safe. Tomorrow was just another depressing day.

"Good-bye Kaoru..." Tsubame said. It was the first time in her life that she had called her sister Kaoru. She sighed and turned away from the window afraid that if she looked she would run after her sister. She would find her sister one day, she was sure of it. _But Kaoru… Where will you go?_

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok! Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me. I think that this story will go pretty well! Here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy it! And here are the review responds... Hehe, I decided to do some. 

**Nothing Left To Do - I'm glad you liked it! I was hoping that people did. Here's your update! Thanks for your review!**

**kawaii96 - I hope this story stays interesting to you! Thanks for the review : )**

**psychogirl2 - Thanks! I don't think I have that good luck with writing... I hope you think this is still a cool story after this chapter! Thanks for your reivew! It means a lot to me.**

**Patience Halliwell - Yea sorry, I forgot to tell you that the characters are a little out of character. Yea well I hope this is a quick update, I was away since Weds. So this is as fast as I could get it up. Hope you understand and thanks for your review!**

**Wishing For Hope - You are so supportive! I love it, it's so awesome to have somebody like you to even be reviewing! It's amazing... LOL! Thanks for the review, love how supportive you are again. : )**

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin though… But I think you all know that. I do own Kaoru's father and Hiroshi… I think… LOL!

Oh well review please!

**A Wild Rose**

**Summary: Kaoru, a young heiress to a huge fortune runs away from home after a proposal of marriage. On her journey to get away from her family, she meets up with some very different people and finds love in one of them. But what happens when her family finds her? KaoruxKenshin**

Chapter 1

_But Kaoru… Where will you go?_

The same questioned had appeared in her mind as she walked through the gardens. She was going to miss this place like nothing else. She sighed and ran her fingers gently around a flower, tracing the flower until her fingers had felt every inch of it. She smiled and continued, this was going to be a long trip. She looked at the stars and gently wrapped her arms tightly around herself. Kaoru had no idea how hard this was going to go. She stopped and looked back; Tsubame was standing on the balcony. She was watching her. Kaoru smiled and waved a little. Tsubame waved back, her hand hesitant to go up and wave to her sister who was running away.

"Tsubame…" Kaoru breathed and turned away. Too scared that she would go running back to her sister. She couldn't do this anymore. She had to get away, her father had been too controlling over her. She moved on, making her way out of the gates and emerging into the forest.

For a couple of miles, the scenery was the same. She walked along and found herself hopelessly lost. She sighed and thought to herself. She knew that this was going to happen. She sighed and looked around. She slid down against a tree and felt tears forming in her eyes. She blinked a couple of times before something hit her. She stood up.

"Who did that?" Kaoru questioned and picked up the wooden sword. She looked around for the owner.

"Hey ugly! What are you doing with my property?" Kaoru turned around and looked at the owner. A boy about Tsubame's age was standing in front of her. He was about half her height and had spiky black hair.

"You hit me with it." Kaoru confirmed and looked him straight in the eyes. "It was not polite."

"Who said I was polite, old hag." The boy mumbled and grabbed the wooden sword from her. Kaoru was appalled, who did he think he was? Talking to the young heiress-, that didn't apply to her anymore.

"Old hag? For one I am not old!"

"Well you look at least 40… Maybe older…" Kaoru shook her head and clenched her hands together. She closed her eyes and relaxed for a second.

"I… am… NOT… old!" Kaoru said and breathed in deeply.

"Like I said, you look old." The boy said and turned to leave without a good-bye or thank-you. She shook her head, she hated kids. All of them except her sister Tsubame. She sighed and decided to move on. She would probably make it for about a couple more hours.

She sighed and moved on, she hated this. But what other choice did she have? She shook her head and looked around. Which way to go? There was left and right and then there was front and backwards. Which way? Kaoru shook her head to get her thoughts straight.

"Let's go straight." She said to herself and took a step forward. This may be the end of her life.

xXx

If she took one more step, she would crumble. But she had to make sure that her father and her 'husband' would never find her. It had been at least five long hours of walking and she wasn't sure she could take anymore. Life was cruel she found herself thinking. Life was horrible; she'd rather die then live like this anymore.

"Screw this." She told herself, but kept walking. She had no idea what she was doing anymore. That stupid boy had taken all her hope away. She wasn't sure she could make it anymore. She sighed but didn't stop.

The wind blew back her raven hair and it flapped down against her shoulders. She shivered slightly and wrapped the cloak tighter around her body. Why was she so cold? Japan was suppose to be warm… She had never been out of her house. Her father hadn't allowed it. Ever since her mother died four years ago… Where she was from, it had always been warm. So why was it so cold out here? Was there any difference? She should have learned about this if she went to a public school. But no, her father only wanted her to be home-schooled. So she sat at home for six hours with a private teacher.

What a drag…

She shielded her eyes from the cold so they wouldn't water up. She blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She hated how little boys could get her all worked up. She wondered where that boy was heading; she had forgotten that she could follow him and probably find a town.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath as her foot crashed into a tree root. She rubbed her toe and slid down against the tree, only for a second. She stood up again and started walking; it would be easy for her guards to find her. She had probably only walked a distance of four miles? Probably more, but she liked to think small.

"I have to get out of here." She told herself and kept moving her feet. Suddenly, her feet gave in and fell against the cold ground, she curled herself up and right in the middle of the forest, she passed out.

xXx

Kaoru opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She felt warm for the first time in a long time. She looked around, it was a dojo. What was going on? Where was she? She felt around and felt that she was under multiple blankets. She turned on her side looking for a face that she knew. No one was there. She sighed and snuggled against the blankets. She would worry about who she was with later.

xXx

Kenshin Himura, a wandering samurai who had decided to live at a friend's dojo for awhile was walking around the forest after gathering something for him his friend. He rubbed at his amber eyes as he yawned from the days work. What had he gotten himself into? His friend wanted him to do everything and he didn't think that was quiet possible. He sighed and found himself in the presence of a young woman. She was huddled against the ground, her eyes closed, her breathing slow.

"Miss?" She didn't stir at all. She was knocked out. He gently picked her up bridal style and brushed some hair out of her face. What was a young girl like this doing passed out on the ground?

She was breath-taking, simply breath-taking. Her hair fell perfectly around her face and the kimono that she was wearing went well with her skin. He shook his head; she must be about seven-teen, or less. A moan gently escaped her pale lips. She must have been working herself too had. That was the only reason a girl like her was out in the forest. He walked towards the dojo.

He would find out about this girl and return her home, but that could wait until morning.

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well I think this is probably another bad chapter, so you'll have to tell me what you think about it! Anyways, thanks for all of the reviews, I appreciate them a lot! PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD ENJOY WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER!

I DO NOT OWNRUROUNI KENSHIN!

**A Wild Rose**

**Summary: Kaoru, a young heiress to a huge fortune runs away from home after a proposal of marriage. On her journey to get away from her family, she meets up with some very different people and finds love in one of them. But what happens when her family finds her? KaoruxKenshin**

Chapter 2

"Miss?" His voice had awoken her. She shot up and also hit his head. She let a small gasp escape her beautiful lips. She was only a teenager. Her raven hair was tied down in a low braid that fell against her shoulders. Her pale skin looked so fragile, like it could break at any second. He took a step back from her and sat back down.

"What-what… Where am I?" Her voice was soft and gentle, Kenshin liked it. He shook his head and gave her a small smile.

"Sorry Miss, I just found you passed out in the woods, I thought you needed some attention, so I brought you here." Kaoru smiled slightly and nodded.

"Thank you, I might have died."

"I don't think you would have." Kaoru touched her shoulder and felt a tight pain run through her whole body. She rubbed it gently and looked at to the stranger.

"When you fell, you fell on your shoulder. It looks to me like there is just a bruise there, but I'll get the doctor tomorrow, tonight you may sleep. I will see you in the morning." Kenshin rose from her side.

"Excuse me?" Kaoru questioned.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked and turned around.

"Your-Your name please?"

Kenshin smiled. "Kenshin."

"Kaoru."

"Nice to meet you Miss Kaoru." Kaoru blushed and turned her head away.

"It's nice to meet you too." Kaoru exhaled as he exited the room. Who was he? Why was he so nice? What was going to happen? She had no idea what was going to happen next.

xXx

Kaoru yawned as she turned on her side, the sun shinning in her face. She rubbed her hurt shoulder and sighed.

"What a beautiful morning." Kaoru said to herself and ran her finger through her hair; she looked around the room and remembered that she was in Kenshin's dojo. She missed Tsubame already. She sat up and looked down at her clothes; she was still wearing her kimono, she pushed the blanket off of herself and stood up, walking over to her bad that was placed in a corner.

She searched through and found her favorite one, a dark green with small flowers on it, she quickly undressed and slipped on the new kimono, she should thank Kenshin for letting her stay here. She turned around and looked outside. She was surprised to see that boy from the woods there. She opened the rice paper doors and stepped outside, her footsteps soft against the wooden floor. The boy turned around.

"What are you doing here old hag?" Was the first thing he said to her. Kaoru stopped in her tracks, she shook her head.

What the hell was he doing here?

Kenshin was sitting down against the dojo, his head turned as he saw her walking towards them. The boy had one hand on his hip the other on a bokken. Kaoru looked at it; it was the same bokken that he had thrown at her.

"I should ask you the same question." Kaoru answered and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I live here you idiot." The boy muttered and turned to Kenshin. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"She need a place to stay, I let her stay here."

"But Megumi won't like it."

"Like what?" Kaoru questioned.

"You." The boy said. Kaoru glared at the young boy.

"Yahiko… Please don't be rude to Miss Kaoru." Kaoru looked at the boy, she knew him! She couldn't believe she knew this boy that was so rude to her. He was her sister's first boyfriend, the one that she had missed ever since the day he had disappeared.

"Yahiko?" Kaoru repeated and Yahiko shot death glares at her.

"Yea, what does it mean to you?" Yahiko questioned.

"You knew my sister… Tsubame." Yahiko's head shot up at the sound of her name. "But then you disappeared one night and never came back."

"It doesn't matter, it was too long ago."

"You broke her heart!" Kaoru said and pointed at him. He was a monster, he was so rude to her and he broke her sister's heart.

"Now, now, Miss Kaoru, that is enough." Kaoru nodded slightly and sat down on the floor, her legs swinging back and fourth. She sighed and ran her fingers through her long raven hair.

"Hello?" Another girl's voice sounded. Kaoru looked around and then her eyes settled on Kenshin who was looking at her also.

"That's Miss Megumi."

"Ah, Kaoru, I see you are awake." Megumi said and smiled slightly at her as she tried to handle four bags of groceries. Kaoru stood up and offered to take one. Megumi nodded and handed her two. Kaoru followed Megumi to the kitchen and wondered how she knew her name.

"Wondering how I knew your name?" Megumi questioned as if she was reading Kaoru's mind. Kaoru nodded and smiled sweetly at Megumi.

"I use to work for your father, I met you when you were about two or three years smaller." Megumi placed the bags on the counter and took Kaoru's bags.

"I don't remember…" Kaoru simply said and Megumi nodded.

"That doesn't surprise me." Megumi laughed and shook her head, her long locks falling at her waist. She stopped laughing and got down to business.

"You are allowed to say here as long as you need… Until your shoulder gets better and everything… But you will have to help out around here… Is that okay?" Megumi asked and Kaoru nodded quickly.

"Of course, you are too nice Miss Megumi."

Megumi smiled. "I know."

xXx

Kaoru closed her room's doors. She would be staying here for a little while until she could get enough money and move to the next town. She exhaled and looked around the room before walking away from the door and sitting down next to her bag. She had met some pretty weird people and for some reason she had connects to most of them. **She hadn't expected any of their encounters with her.**

If Kenshin hadn't found her on the forest floor, she wouldn't have met any of these people, though she was grateful that Kenshin had found her. She probably would have died if she was left on the forest floor. She didn't know if these people were real or not, they were so random, all the time and it made no sense to her. Yahiko and Megumi knew her from her family and Kenshin was just an outsider that she might have been destined to meet. She loved his red locks, they were wonderful. She sighed and looked through the window; she saw Yahiko training with the bokken. She had no idea how she was going to survive; she had never cleaned a dojo before or cooked… All of their appearances in her life were brief before this moment.

She knew that she knew Kenshin from somewhere, but couldn't place her finger on it. It was weird to be back in the presence of Yahiko who had been to her house about a million times when Tsubame and him were still going out. She wondered if this was the place for her, should she move on and reject the invitation of a place to stay for a little while? I mean, if they knew her, she must know them from somewhere.

This was confusing. She made a list of all the people she had just met for the first or second time.

There was Yahiko, who she knew from her sister and he was a crazy idiot who she hated. Tsubame had always loved him, but Kaoru had deeply hated him for everything he had done to her sister. She was sure that Yahiko hated her also because of all the names he called her over and over again.

Then there was Kenshin. Who was the nicest person on earth and also was very mysterious. He talked to her as if he had known her forever, but she had only known him for a couple of hours. She found him to be very smart and stupid at the same time. Which she didn't really think was possible.

And lastly there was Megumi. Who was as much nice as much as crazy. She had offered to let her stay here for as long as she wanted and she was thankful for that. She had asked for Kaoru to help out around the dojo which Kaoru had never done before. Somehow, Megumi knew who she was when Kaoru didn't know who she was.

She wondered who was next.

"Hey fox! What's for dinner?"

She braced herself for the next encounter. She stood up and brushed off her kimono. At least for this one she was ready.

End of Chapter 2

A/N: Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry about the long wait! I hope you can forgive me, anyways here's the newest chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Reviews would be nice! Sorry that this chapter is so short!

I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN!

PLEASE REVIEW!

****

**A Wild ** **Rose******

****

**Summary: Kaoru, a young heiress to a huge fortune runs away from home after a proposal of marriage. On her journey to get away from her family, she meets up with some very different people and finds love in one of them. But what happens when her family finds her? KaoruxKenshin **

Chapter 3 

"Hey fox! What's for dinner?"

She braced herself for the next encounter. She stood up and brushed off her kimono. At least for this one she was ready. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen where a tall man with spiky brown hair stood. He was chewing on a fish bone and was leaning against the stove which wasn't turned on.

"Hello… Who are you?"

"Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya." Kaoru stuck out her arm knowing that this was one way to greet someone new in America.

"Nice to meet you Kaoru, I'm Sano." Sano answered and reached and shook her hand lightly. "Very formal, huh?"

"I guess." Kaoru said and blushed slightly. She looked around for a way to get out of this situation. Sano titled his head and looked at her questioning.

"When did you get here?"

"I don't really remember." Kaoru replied sheepishly and Sano laughed.

"Alright, well I'm going to see what Megumi's cooking for dinner. See you there I guess… Oh and Kenshin's outside if you need something." Sano waved and left the room.

"Kenshin." She repeated and watched him walk away.

"Yes Miss Kaoru?" Kaoru jumped and turned around. Kenshin was carrying a laundry basket with wet clothes in it. "Need something?"

"No… No, I was just saying hello to Sano."

"Alright, well I'll be out back again if you need anything."

"Okay." Kaoru sighed and leaned against the wall. She was safe from all of these encounters for now. She looked around for Yahiko; maybe she could make mends with him… Probably not, but maybe it was worth a try? She shrugged and kept looking. Megumi stood in the dining room with her hands on her hips.

"Hey Miss Megumi."

"Oh hey Kaoru…" Megumi said absently and placed a finger on her lips. She sighed and brushed some of her hair out of her face. "I know I'm missing something, but I just can't find out what it is. Yahiko! Can you come out here?" Megumi called and Yahiko appeared in the doorway with a girl the same age as him.

"What is it?" Yahiko questioned, not even trying to hid the fact that he was irritated by Megumi. She dropped her hands to the side and spun around to see the girl and Yahiko.

"Hey Lena, I wasn't expecting you for dinner, but you're welcome to stay." Lena bowed politely and shook her head.

"I couldn't, Tae expects me back in a couple of minutes, but thank you anyways." She glanced over and Kaoru and waved slightly to her. "I'm Lena, Yahiko's _friend_." The way she said 'friend' sounded like they were more then friends, but Kaoru wasn't going to point that out. She knew that Tsubame would have been broken hearted if she was here now. Tsubame _loved _Yahiko.

"I'm Kaoru." She said and took her hand when she stuck it out and shook it. Kaoru released and looked to Megumi who had her hands back up to her hips and was pacing around the room.

"Do you know if something's missing Yahiko? Because I can't seem to figure out what it is." Megumi tapped her lip lightly again – it seemed to be an addiction. Yahiko shrugged.

"I don't know."

"I knew you wouldn't be any help… Kaoru?" She perked up at the sound of her name.

"Yes?" Kaoru questioned and stood up straighter, Yahiko choked in the background.

"Does anything seem missing?" Kaoru looked at the dining room table. It was perfect and so shiny, all the pots and plates were set out perfectly and it looked beautiful. She had never seen anything so pretty before. She saw that all the pots were empty and frowned.

"Where's all the food?" Kaoru questioned and Megumi threw her hands up. She exhaled loudly and walked out to the backyard.

"You idiot! You ate all my food. I JUST COOKED THAT!" Kaoru, Lena, and Yahiko followed her and heard a bang. Megumi had hit Sano on the head with a wet shirt that Kenshin had been washing.

"Oro?" Kenshin spoke up when Sano had nothing to say. "I don't think he meant it Miss Megumi."

"Oh – he meant it Kenshin, he ate all my food! It was meant for all of us, not just him." She whacked him once more before turning back to the dojo. She sighed and looked at Lena.

" Lena, do you think it would be alright to go to the restaurant to eat?"

"Of course Miss Megumi!" Lena smiled and walked inside the dojo. Everybody followed after her and soon all of them were at the small restaurant that Lena and her boss Tae worked at. Megumi sat next to the aisle where the waitresses walked by, while Kenshin sat next to her, Yahiko next to him, Sano next to him, and Kaoru next to him.

"I can't believe he ate all the food." Yahiko mumbled and Sano shot death glares at him.

"I didn't mean too, but I was hungry."

"You could have saved me something at least." Yahiko muttered and Sano shook his head. He laughed and chewed on a fish bone.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because _I_ was _hungry_!" Sano stared at him.

"Does that mean you're not hungry anymore?" Sano and Yahiko continued to fight as Kenshin got up and sat down next to Kaoru. He smiled at her and she blushed.

"How are you enjoying your stay?"

"It's very different from what I expected." Kaoru said quietly and brushed her kimono off. She looked at Megumi who was chatting with a tall brown-haired girl. Kenshin saw her starring at her and smiled.

"That's Miss Tae."

" Miss Tae." She repeated and smiled, "I'm glad that you found me in the forest Kenshin."

"I am glad that I found you in the forest too Miss Kaoru," Kenshin paused. "You could have died and nobody wants that."

"Oh and you're so sure." Yahiko shouted from across the table and Kaoru glared at him.

"I don't think we were talking to you."

"Doesn't matter, ugly."

"Brat!" She yelled and glanced over at Kenshin whose eyes had gone into swirls. "Kenshin? Is something wrong?"

Kenshin's eyes returned to normal, he stood up and went back to sitting next to Megumi. "Nothing's wrong Miss Kaoru." He smiled at her before talking to Megumi. She hated how she felt when she was around him, she felt nervous and childish. She shook her head, she didn't believe in love – she had never really believed in love after what her father had done to her mother. Her mother was gone, she shouldn't be thinking about this.

She looked around and caught a glance at somebody very familiar running by.

End of Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 5

**A Wild Rose**

**Summary: Kaoru, a young heiress to a huge fortune runs away from home after a proposal of marriage. On her journey to get away from her family, she meets up with some very different people and finds love in one of them. But what happens when her family finds her? KaoruxKenshin**

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews and I'm sorry that it took me so long to update! This is a short chapter so don't hate me okay? Thanks again! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN**

--

Chapter 4

"Tsubame! What are you doing?" Kaoru called and stood up. She ran towards the figure and then caught the young girl in her arms and hugged her tightly, "How'd you get here?"

Tsubame was out of breath, "I ran… And father does not know yet, but I'm pretty sure that he will soon."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know that he'll notice us missing."

Kaoru smiled slightly, "Sorry about that."

"Yes, but anyways Hiroshi is searching the whole land for you Kaoru. He was yelling and it was confusing. He wants to marry you still."

"Do you think that they'll find us?"

"Yes, we have to leave and go to a different country."

"Tsubame, I can't… I'm going to stay here and you're going to stay with me." Kaoru said and frowned as her younger sister made her way out of her arms.

"But Kaoru!" Tsubame protested, "It's not safe here!"

"Yes it is… We'll fly under the radar and nobody will find us Tsubame… Trust me I've met some very nice people." Kaoru took her sisters hand and led her into the restaurant. "Everybody!"

"What is it Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin questioned and looked at Tsubame. He smiled at her and she flushed at his smile and looked at Yahiko, she glared at him.

"This is my sister Tsubame; she's going to stay with me for awhile."

"What the fuck?" Yahiko yelled and stared at Tsubame, "What the hell!"

"I should say the same things to you _Yahiko_." Tsubame pointed out, "Remember, _you_ left _me_. It wasn't the other way around."

"That was because your father ran after me one night and started yelling at me!" Yahiko protested and slapped his hand down on the table, "I wanted to stay!"

"Oh yeah and you didn't come back because of my father! You're blaming this all on my father!"

"It was his fault!" Yahiko screamed and stood up to Tsubame's level, "He told me that if I came back or even set foot on his land I would be killed."

Tsubame crossed her arms across her chest, "I don't believe you, and father would never do that."

"Then you don't know your own father." Yahiko said and sat back down. Tsubame turned around and tried to walk away, but Kaoru grabbed her wrist.

"Sit down Tsubame, there's no need in fighting." Everybody else sat in silence as Tsubame sat in the corner and Kaoru sat down next to her. She busied herself with the poster on the wall. Kaoru smiled sadly and looked around at everybody.

"So… I'm assuming that it's alright if my sister stays with us? She has no other place to go." Kaoru suggested and Megumi nodded, she picked up her cup and drank it quickly.

"Yes, it'll be fine, as long as everybody gets along." She eyed Yahiko and Tsubame who were both busying themselves by pulling at their clothes or look at the poster on the wall. Kaoru sighed and looked over at Sano who was chewing on a fishbone.

"Those two fight a lot." He remarked and Megumi whacked him swiftly.

"Don't say that, they do not."

"Were you not watching at all fox?"

"Sano! Shut your trap!"

"Fine, fine, but I think you need a little help seeing things." Sano said and leaned back against the wall. Megumi sighed as Lena walked to the end of the table.

"So is everything okay here? I heard screaming…" She smiled slightly and reached forward and played with a piece of Yahiko's hair. She let go of it and eyed Tsubame who was now glaring at her.

"I don't think we've met, I'm Lena… And you are?"

"Tsubame, I'm Kaoru's sister." She replied and then turned back to the poster. Lena smiled slightly and then shook her head.

"It's nice to meet you Tsubame… You just got here?"

"Yes."

"Was it a pleasant flight?"

"Flight?"

"Yes, you flew here?"

"In what?"

"A plane no doubt." Lena said and the look on her face told everybody that she was clearly confused.

"No way, I ran here."

"You ran here? Seriously, that must of took awhile."

"Well I… Well I'm from a royal-"

"Important family," Kaoru interrupted and Lena nodded interested, "She's just here on vacation and she came here to visit me. She's my sister of course." Kaoru repeated and knocked Tsubame gently in the ribs.

"Yeah, I'm just here for a little while."

"Ah, well I see. If you need me you can ask Yahiko, I'm his girlfriend. We should hang out some time that would be really fun."

Tsubame shook her head, "I don't think that that is necessary."

"Alright, well do you want the check?"

"That would be nice." Megumi jumped in to silence Tsubame who was now glaring at Yahiko hoping that just looking at him would make him give into her and apologize to her. Lena walked away without another word.

"I hate her." Tsubame whispered to Kaoru and she nodded.

"Don't worry things will get better."

"You think so Kaoru?"

"I know so Tsubame. So don't worry." Kaoru said and found her eyes gazing at Kenshin who just smiled at her and she returned his smile. She didn't know why she felt this way about him, but she just did and she couldn't help it.

"You like Ken-san?" Tsubame questioned and Kaoru turned her head, breaking the eye contact and mentally kicking herself for starring at him for a long period of time.

"Well, I don't know I just met him Tsubame."

"I know, but still. You never know."

"Tsubame..."

"Oh don't get snappy on me, I was just suggesting something." Tsubame turned away quickly.

"I know…"

Did she have any feelings for Kenshin?

End of Chapter 4

--

**Authors Note: So did you like it? Tell me please! Sorry it was so short! I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Wild Rose**

**Summary: Kaoru, a young heiress to a huge fortune runs away from home after a proposal of marriage. On her journey to get away from her family, she meets up with some very different people and finds love in one of them. But what happens when her family finds her? KaoruxKenshin**

**Authors Note: Sorry about the delay! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!**

--

Chapter 5

A month… Two months. She was sure that it had been two months since she had first gotten here. Tsubame had been here for… One? She didn't keep count for her, just for herself even though she knew that was wrong.

Kaoru was so sure that she didn't have any feelings for Kenshin. She had talked to him a couple of times about past relationships but hers were always a bore and he said that he had only one and it was not worth mentioning. She rubbed her eyes before opening them and looking around her. She was in the same room with Tsubame who was still sleeping. She sighed and pushed back the covers. She changed quickly before walking out onto the porch. Kenshin and Yahiko were already practicing. Megumi was walking out the front door with Sano close behind her. Tsubame had gone to bed stiff and crying. Kaoru didn't want to see her like that again.

"Kaoru-chan?" Tsubame questioned and Kaoru turned around. Everybody's eyes went right to Kaoru and Tsubame Kaoru smiled slightly.

"What is it Tsubame?"

"I was thinking… Should we really be here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Should we keep staying here after…? After what happened?"

"You mean your slip of words?"

Tsubame pursed her lips and nodded her head, "If you put it that way it sounds like I committed a murder or a crime."

"Nah, I don't think that you should worry about it." Kaoru said waving away Tsubame's last statement. Kaoru sat down on the hallway that led inside and swung her legs back and forth while she watched Kenshin and Yahiko go back to practicing.

"Kaoru-chan… What... What are we doing here?" Tsubame questioned and sat down next to her sister. Kaoru looked at her and smiled slightly.

"We're here… We're here…" She stopped because she knew that _she_ couldn't even answer that question. She didn't know why she was here, but she wanted to be here because it seemed the right thing to do. She looked at Tsubame who was awaiting her answer, but no words came to her mind. She sighed and brushed her hair back,

"I'm sorry Tsu; I don't know why we're here."

"Then why can't we leave?" Tsubame asked, "We would be better off if we kept moving then if we just stayed in one place and I think that since there is no reason to be here then why stay at all? Don't you think Kaoru? Kaoru?"

Kaoru glanced at her before returning her eyes to Kenshin, she couldn't possibly tell her sister that she thought that she was in love with Kenshin and make a total fool out of herself, "Alright." She swallowed.

"We'll leave as soon as possible."

--

Kenshin smiled at Kaoru as she made her way over to him. She had been busy all day trying to get her things together and now Tsubame and her were preparing themselves for a day of torture and pain for they were finally leaving their friends.

"Hello Miss Kaoru, what have you been up too today?" He asked and Kaoru smiled slightly as she seated herself next to him.

"Nothing, just been packing a little."

"Packing?"

"Only because Tsubame wants us to get things ready if we have a sudden move." She coved up quickly and he nodded. He folded a sheet in front of him and then looked over at Kaoru who was staring out into the sunset.

"You miss your family Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru laughed, "Miss them? Hardly."

"Why?"

"Because they just weren't what I expected them to be… What else can I say?" She trailed off and leaned her head back, "Kenshin… Can you tell me if you have ever loved somebody?"

He was taken back, he hadn't expected this question.

"Loved somebody?"

Kaoru blushed, "Yeah, loved somebody."

"Well I can honestly say that I have never loved anybody really… As more then friends I mean." Kenshin said and then he thought silently to himself, _'Except for you…'_ She smiled and he looked at her, she had a beautiful smile and everything about her was perfect. He didn't deserve somebody as beautiful as her. "What about you?"

"Nope, never." Kaoru said and then turned her head towards him, "Until now." She whispered, her words soft and perfect. She leaned forward and kissed him gently and then shot up and walked back towards the house. Kenshin watched her go, not quite sure what had happened. He looked around for awhile before just smiling to himself and going back to work.

--

Megumi coasted her eyes from Kaoru to Tsubame as they sat in front of the four of them. There was Yahiko sitting against the door, Sano sitting next to her, and Kenshin sitting next to her on the other side. Kaoru's head was bowed while Tsubame was explaining what they had to do.

"… You see, we can't stay in one place for too long, so we have to leave. I want to thank you for everything that you have given to me and my sister and that we will be departing in a couple of hours." Tsubame finished up and cast her eyes on Kenshin who looked at Kaoru with his amber eyes burning. She had no idea what was going on with the two of them.

"Will we see you again?" Megumi managed to say and Tsubame's eyes went back to Megumi.

"I'm sorry Miss Megumi, but I don't think that that would be at great interest for this time. Maybe in another couple of years we will be back and we will see you again… But not anytime soon… My father could come at any minute knowing that you used to work at the castle."

"But where will you go?"

"Miss Megumi, I assure you that we will be fine. I have some relatives in the mountain range side and I think that it would be nice to see them and tell that that we are fine… You guys are very kind to like my sister so much. She doesn't have that many friends when she was at the castle."

Kaoru didn't stir even after that comment.

Megumi bit her lip, "Well it's been a pleasure to be her friend… Kaoru?"

She didn't move.

"Kaoru… Are you listening at all?"

There was nothing at all.

--

(Flashback)

"_Miss Kaoru? Miss Kaoru!!" A small voice yelled to her and she turned around. She hadn't thought that leaving him would be so painful. He walked towards her and stuck out his hand, a small necklace was in the palm of his hand. "I made this for you."_

_She looked into his eyes and saw that they were filled with pain and agony. She hadn't expected this. She had expected him to hate her, but not too feel the pain that he was feeling right now, "What is this? What… What?"_

"_I made it for you, so that we can always be close."_

"_Why are you so hurt?" Kaoru questioned and gripped the necklace in her hand and then pushed it over her head and looked at him who just smiled slightly._

"_You are my best friend; I have to be sad when you're leaving to go home."_

"_But we've only known each other for a week at least."_

"_You can still be my best friend."_

_She tried to think of another reason, "But… Don't you hate me for leaving?"_

_He laughed, "Hate you? How could I_ ever_ hate you Miss Kaoru?"_

"_If you hated me, it would be easier."_

"_Miss Kaoru, why would I hate you? You have to go back to your kingdom for business, I understand."_

"_But best friends do not leave each other!" Kaoru argued and he just laughed._

"_Who said that I was leaving you?"_

"_But… But I'm going away."_

"_But I'll always be close to you no matter what. That necklace… That necklace is our friendship." He said and she gripped her small hands around it. She didn't know why she wanted him to hate her so much. He didn't either. She looked around and then quickly hugged him._

"_Don't forget me please."_

"_I wouldn't dare."_

(End of flashback)

--

"Kaoru? Are you listening?" Tsubame tried and Kaoru shook her head.

"Sorry… I was just thinking. Did you need something?" Kaoru said and lifted her head, her eyes meeting Kenshin's. They were filled with the same pain that was in her vision. She didn't know what she was thinking when she had kissed him earlier. She thought about that and then noticed that his eyes were the same as the guys in her memory. She wondered… Could he? Could he possibly? No, there was no way. But then it hit her that was why she had felt like she had known him forever.

He was the guy in her memory.

End of Chapter 5

--

**Ending Note: You liked it? Please tell me!**

Happy New Year!

**Please review!**

**See you next year!**


End file.
